popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
DanDanDou
Trivia Nihongo 裏からコンニチバンコ、ずる剥けのんびり頑固 　誰かの反応より　またがるのを堪能するB.BOY 　俺の為だけのMeと威張ってるじい道 　かざしてピーポーピーポー鳴らした理論． 　垂らして異論、侵す．どかす．とかす．壊す． 　ヒントなくてもピントを合わせる緊張感とガチンコ 　Hiのインとインの創り出すMyの進行菌を 　曲げずにほどほど知らずに曲げてく 　男度きまくり　ミラクル、満タンの　男々道 　針飛びに喜びを見つけちゃった男気 　やめて冷めてないでほとぼり 　だってさっぱりとかあんまりとかやっぱりはつまんない 　ばったりをたんまりと求むどたんば人 　我がのままで誰にだってまかれないこと、決して 　ただの技と　ただの型　とらわれないこと 　自分　一歩ひいて　尻尾まいて眺めないこと 　手だしちゃねんだな　こだわれないこと 　プライドも桜色 　なんだか変から頑張れるからかん高連打バンバンバン 　不快溶かす解答 　不満でも案で、踏んで、怒鳴るから何でも噛んでパンパンパン 　ライドオンする大音 　我身の中身の盛りのままに 　無いもんで打開を 　たがりの私のあるべき形 　内容良いのは　たいそう良いけど 　解答Ａ　より　解答Ｂ 　思い通りなら最高良いでも 　解答Ａ　より　解答Ｂ 　内容良いのは　たいそう良いけど 　解答Ａ　より　解答Ｂ 　開放Me出したいよ～に出せ 　解答Ａ　解き　解答Ｂ 　男 々 道 Romaji ura kara konnichibanko, zuru muke nonbiri ganko dare ka no hannou yori matagaru no wo tannou suru B. BOY ore no tame dake no Me to ibatteru jii dou kazashi te piipoopiipoo narashi ta riron. tarashite iron, okasu. dokasu. tokasu. kowasu. hinto nakute mo pinto wo awaseru kinchoukan to gachinko Hi no in to in no tsukuridasu My no shinkou kin wo magezu ni hodo hodo shirazu ni mageteku otoko doki makuri miracle, mantan no dan dan dou hari tobi ni yorokobi wo mitsuke chatta otokoke yamete sametenai de hotobori datte sappari to kaammari toka yappari hatsumannai battari wo tammari to motomudotanba jin waga no mama de dare ni datte makarenai koto, kesshite tada no waza to tada no kata torawarenai koto jibun ippo hiite shippo maite nagamenai koto tedashi chanen dana kodawarenai koto pride mo sakurairo nandaka hen kara ganbareru kara kan daka renda banbanban fukai tokasu kaitou fuman demo ande, funde, donaru kara nani demo kan de panpanpan raidoon suru dai oto wagami no nakami no mori no mama ni naimon de dakai wo tagari no watashi no aru beki katachi naiyou yoi no wa taisou yoi kedo kaitou A yori kaitou B omoidoori nara saikou yoi demo kaitou A yori kaitou B naiyou yoi no wa taisou yoi kedo kaitou A yori kaitou B kaihou Me dashitai yo~ ni dase kaitou A toki kaitou B dan dan dou English Translation Long Version 　裏からコンニチバンコ、ずる剥けのんびり頑固 　誰かの反応より．またがるのを堪能するB.BOY 　俺の為だけのMeと威張ってるじい道 　かざしてピーポーピーポー鳴らした理論． 　垂らして異論、侵す．どかす．とかす．壊す． 　ヒントなくてもピントを合わせる緊張感とガチンコ 　Hiのインとインの創り出すMyの進行菌を 　曲げずにほどほど知らずに曲げてく 　男度きまくり　ミラクル、満タンの　男々道 　本日．今日も自らぼうちょうこりずに 　我を認めさす行動 　誰かが立ってる頂上なんざに 　興味が無いから嘲笑 　想像通りの方向見つけた 　暴走行為が方法 　構想通りに今日もいかずに 　上々すぎてる表情浮かべて 　　リード 　　リード 　　良い 　　Me 　ビンゴ　ビンゴ　ビンゴ 　inのいんとくずしてる均衡 　きちんと進歩進歩できなきゃ 　たくわえあってもびんぼー 　何もやらずに何もならずに 　納得したふりしてるアンタの 　判断をねじ曲げてく男々道． 　針飛びに喜びを見つけちゃった男気 　やめて冷めてないでほとぼり 　だってさっぱりとかあんまりとかやっぱりはつまんない 　ばったりをたんまりと求むどたんば人 　我がのままで誰にだってまかれないこと、決して 　ただの技と　ただの型　とらわれないこと 　自分　一歩ひいて　尻尾まいて眺めないこと 　手だしちゃねんだな　こだわれないこと 　男としてこの世に生を受けたからには 　ただひたすらに 　男の道を 　歩んでいく所存でございます 　男 々 道 　　プライドも桜色 　なんだか変から頑張れるからかん高連打バンバンバン 　　不快溶かす解答 　不満でも案で、踏んで、怒鳴るから何でも噛んでパンパンパン 　　ライドオンする大音 　我身の中身の盛りのままに 　　無いもんで打開を 　たがりの私のあるべき形 　内容良いのは　たいそう良いけど 　解答Ａ　より　解答Ｂ 　思い通りなら最高良いでも 　解答Ａ　より　解答Ｂ 　内容良いのは　たいそう良いけど 　解答Ａ　より　解答Ｂ 　開放Me出したいよ～に出せ 　解答Ａ　解き　解答Ｂ． 　男 々 道 Long Romaji Long English Translation Song Connections/Remixes *'男々道' is part of the HIP ROCK series of songs. The other songs in the series are: **HIP ROCK, 大見解, appears in pop'n music 6. **HIP ROCK 3, 雪上断火, appears in pop'n music 12 いろは. **HIP ROCK 3.5, 差無来!!, appears in GuitarFreaks V3 & DrumMania V3. **HIP ROCK 4, 路男, appears in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE. **HIP ROCK 5, 一激必翔, appears in pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝. **火風陸空, which appears in pop'n music ラピストリア. *A long version of 男々道 appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best 5 album. *Another long version of 男々道 can be found on Des-ROW's album, D.. *The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of 男々道. Trivia *In the American and European releases of the DanceDanceRevolution series, 男々道's title and artist have been changed to DanDanDo (The true MAN's Road) and Des-ROW·UNITED respectively. *'男々道' is the only song of which its URA version has different BPM changes than its original version. *'男々道' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment Push overwhelmingly, press it, press it, press it, and Des-ROW Kumi spree attacks with the man, man power full throttle-complete recovery-dedication man. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music URA Gallery Jacket DanDanDou (HPM).jpeg|DanDanDou's jacket from HELLO! POP'N MUSIC Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:URA Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:ALPHA Songs Category:Des-ROW Kumi Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs